


Duelling Shadows

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Duelling Shadows

**Title:** Duelling Shadows  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Pre-slash, mild angst.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #90: Duel  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** I hope this makes sense.

  
~

Duelling Shadows

~

“Go for it,” Harry suggested.

Neville jumped. “What?”

“Bill,” Harry clarified. “You like him, he likes you. You should go for it.”

Neville sighed. “It's hard to fight a memory. Competing with Fleur is like duelling a shadow.”

“It’s not like that.” Harry patted Neville’s shoulder. “You're not _competing_ with her. She would want to see him happy.”

Neville pondered this, then, a determined look on his face, he marched towards Bill.

Floating about their heads unseen, Fleur smiled as Bill and Neville began to talk and laugh together. She’d just known Harry would be open to her mental suggestions.

~


End file.
